Tom Nook's and Crazy Redd's Hitchhiking Adventure
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: When Tom and Redd are thown off a plane how will they get back to the town of Fango? Will they survive the madness?


It was a normal day in Animal Crossing World at the town of Fango. The birds were singing, the flowers were growing, and the computer-generated clouds were floating lazily by. All was quiet expect for a little shopkeeper named Tom Nook. He was scurrying about packing for the Annual Shopkeeper's Convention. He had been many times before and expected this time to be no different.

But his rival Crazy Redd was also going. He had also gone with Tom many times and ever though it always bothered him; he never cared. Packing only the essentials they left the town of Fango to the convention. I said "only the essentials" well I didn't mean it. Tom Nook packed food, water, and a few bells for the plane ride. Redd on the other hand brought so much unneeded junk he paid $50.00 extra bells.

**Tom commented on his extra fee and whispered "Cough it up Redd. You sure have the money to afford that with all your slick talkin'. All the marked-up broken furniture crap you sell."**

**Redd hissed angrily back "Watch your tongue Nook, You buy items at **_**low**_** prices from there owners and then **_**resell**_** them to the same people the next day saying there **_**new**_**."**

**"No roughhousing gentlemen, Please step forward so we can put you through security."**

**Tom went first and the buzzer remained silent. Redd on the other hand the alarm screamed and they found on him illegal goods and a small knife. "Ha…ha…umm I wonder how that got there?" Redd remarked.**

**"I know why…" Tom snickered.**

**"Knoke Oh shut up."**

**Both Tom and Redd enter the plane with the other animals. The metallic voice on the intercom said: **_**Please take your seat, the plane will be taking off soon. Thank You for choosing TransitAir.**_** It was a full flight and the only seats were in the back and were adjacent to each other. They both grumbled and took the seats. The intercom blared again: **_**We are now taking off, please fasten you seat belts and do not move within the cabin. Thank You. **_**Redd then looked at Tom and said "Why are **_**you**_** putting your seatbelt on?"**

"**Because your suppose to."**

"**Well that's dumb—"**

**Just then the plane started moving and quickly lifted off the ground. Out of all the things Redd was able to bring his iPOD was one of them. Popping them in his ears he listened away to the hit ****"I'll growl forever until you come out****" By the **_**Animal Peoplez**_**. He felt strange listening to that certain song in Tom Nook's presence. So he changed the song to "****Kills you down****" by **_**iDegsteai**_**. **

**As for Tom Nook, he read a book called **_**"Buying Items, The Next New Big Market**_**. By .Money. **

"**Tom why are **_**you**_** reading and book? How outdated. He sneered.**

"**Because books **_**never**_** go out of style, and they're **_**free."**_

"**Free?! Free?! That's CCCRRRRAAAAZZZZZY! You **_**gotta**_** pay for those!"**

**-------------3 hours later-----------**

**"Nookinator! Get off me! Now!"**

**"What?…Oh um sorry…"**

**Tom found himself laying on Redd's apron half sleep. Redd looked annoyed and them started poking at his arm.**

"**Poke. Poke. Pokeity. Poke."**

"**Stop that!"**

"**PPPPOOOOKKKEEEE!"**

"**Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke POKE!"**

"**That's it!" and he grabbed Redd's apron and slammed him on the floor. He started punching his stomach with his fists. Redd then got on top of Nook and started taking multiple thwacks at his face. The fight attendant noticed and eventually broke up the brawling business owners.**

**And were thrown off the plane. With only there parachutes and each other they fell to the ground.**

**Strangely they were able to land in a town called Los Angeles, But it didn't look like the LA everyone knows about. This looked like an average AC town just like thousands of others. Just named after the city. Not making contact with anyone they slipped off into the woods.**

**When they were able to light a fire in the woods they were still silently cold about what had happened in the past so none of them talked. Eventually Redd trying to pick a bone with Nook boldly stated "Well Nookinator look how screwed we are now! Great job!"**

"**Well it is not MY fault you're the one who poked me first!"**

"**You didn't need to react!"**

"**What I suppose to do sit there with you poking me!?"**

"**N-Dog! You own a chain of stores! There is one store in **_**every**_** town in the **_**stinkin**_**' world!"**

"**First of all call me Tom, secondly I don't own a chain!"**

"**Umm yeah Nooko! Every town and then you brain wash people to buy your junk because there is no competition! (expect me te he…)**

"**Well I do because all you sell is over priced broken-down crappy quality illegal goods to people!"**

"**I do not Tum Nork! I sell first quality specially imported hand selected goods!" **


End file.
